1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to inflatable life preservers, and is directed particularly to life vests worn by pilots using helmets with an integrated display and sighting system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For protection of the pilots and crew, governmental regulations require that life preservers be available in aircraft, including those aircraft used in combat. Vests and preservers of many types have been disclosed in the prior art. Most vests, including those used by pilots, comprise a bladder that is deflated and compressed into a case. The case has a zipper extending about its periphery that opens under the pressure of the expanding bladder, when the bladder is inflated. The portion of these vests that lies across the shoulders is thick, so that frequently when the pilot turns his head to acquire a target the vest conflicts with the pilots helmet. This often causes the helmet to twist on the pilots head preventing the pilot from properly locking on to the target when using the integrated display and sighting system.
Notwithstanding the existence of prior art inflatable vests and preservers, there is a need for a low profile life vest that will not conflict with a pilot""s helmet.
The present invention relates to a life vest, particularly a life vest worn by pilots wearing a helmet having an integrated display and sighting system for combat targeting. Most simply stated, the life vest of this invention comprises an inflatable bladder and a generally U-shaped cover that houses the bladder in the deflated condition so that the bladder is as compact as possible.
When the life vest is activated so that the bladder is filled with a gas, the bladder must have a means for egress, or expansion, through the cover, as the bladder when expanded is much larger than the cover. The cover comprises a first side, a second side, a peripheral edge a first leg and a second leg,. Each leg further comprises a chest portion, a shoulder portion and a neck portion. The means for egress through the cover extends longitudinally along the chest portion, shoulder portion, and neck portion of each of the first and second legs to permit proper expansion of the bladder. Along the shoulder portion, the means for permitting egress through the cover lies within one of the first and second sides of the cover and is spaced apart from the peripheral edge of the cover.
Means for inflating the bladder from a deflated condition to an inflated condition is attached to the interior of the cover of the life vest and is connected in fluid flow relationship with the bladder.
The invention accordingly comprises an article of manufacture possessing the features, properties, and the relation of elements which will be exemplified in the article hereinafter described, and the scope of the invention will be indicated in the claims.